


don't like my text post (it's about you, idiot)

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (HAHA THIS COUNTS AS A.U.GUST YAY), A.U.gust, Alternate Universe, M/M, god i hope everyone understands this lol whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Prompt- Ian and Mickey aren't together yet. Ian has a crush on Mickey and posts about it on their blog all the time. Mickey likes them back and hopes/has a feeling the posts are about them, but isn’t 100% sure. (Bonus points: both of them talk about their feelings in private to a third party, who tries to hook the two of them up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't like my text post (it's about you, idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm using my url for ian, and one of my hoarded urls (which i might change to idk) for mickey, just so i don't accidentally use someone else's
> 
> also yay this is my 100th fic posted on here! *hands out cake*

**im-not-his-keeper**

> that moment when you like a guy but you're literally  _so fucking sure_ that he's not into you and never will be and all you can think about when you're trying to fucking sleep are how fucking  _blue_ his damn eyes are and how cute he looks with messy bed hair and all you want to do is run your hands through his hair and feel how damn soft it is and  _f u c k_

Ian was half laughing, half sobbing as he hit post. Damn Mickey Milkovich. Damn him and his fucking eyes to hell. And his hair. Fuck that hair. Fuck Mickey.

Damn, Ian wished he could.

 

* * *

 

Mickey blinked as he saw the post Ian had just made. His heart fluttered a little bit, and he paused scrolling down his dashboard to read the words over again. He knew Ian was gay, he didn't have a problem with it. Mickey knew  _he_ was gay, and he didn't have a problem with it, not really, but Ian didn't know he was gay, and Mickey had a huge crush on him. And now here was Ian posting about a crush he had on some dude. It broke Mickey's heart a little bit, but he wouldn't admit it.

As Mickey scrolled further down his dash, he saw another post from Ian. He had reblogged an audio post (which Mickey instantly clicked on - he was curious about Ian's taste in music, okay?) tagged with three things:  _#him #crush #sigh_. Mickey didn't know that the fuck that was supposed to mean, so he waited for the lyrics to kick in. He understood when the chorus began.

_You're the one designed for me, a distant stranger that I will complete. I know you're out there, we're meant to be, so keep your head up and make it to me._

 

* * *

 

 **mikhailomilkovich** reblogged  **you:** _[audio] Sam Smith: Make It To Me_

Ian almost cried. Fucking Mickey.

 

* * *

 

**im-not-his-keeper**

> fuck you you fucking fuck and your fucking  _arms_ jesus fucking christ on a fucking bike

Mickey frowned. Ian was sitting on his couch, playing something (Halo?) with Mandy and had picked his phone up for five seconds, sent what Mickey thought was a text, and gone back to doing whatever the fuck Mandy instructed him to do. 

But Ian had posted about someone's arms on Tumblr. Not sent a text. Because apparently Ian couldn't have chosen a better time to do that than right as Mickey walked in? Talk about a slap in the face. Mickey was crushing  _hard_ on Ian, and he was gushing over someone else's arms.

Seriously? Mickey had only relocated to the living area about a minute and a half ago, ancient crappy laptop in hand, because his room was fucking cold. Also because he liked the little angry noises Ian made when he got shot. They were cute. Ian was kinda cute, in general. (But Mickey would never say that to anyone, obviously.)

 

* * *

 

'Mandy, what do you do if you like someone and they don't like you back?' 

'Are you asking me for dating advice, Mickey?'

'...No.'

 

* * *

 

**im-not-his-keeper**

> just a heads up guys
> 
> don't imagine what your crush sounds like in bed
> 
> bc it will ruin your life
> 
> and definitely don't imagine what they sound like saying your name in bed
> 
> bc that doesn't help at all

 

* * *

 

 **mikhailomilkovich**  reblogged  **you:** _[text] just a heads up guys don't..._

'Are you fucking joking.' Ian muttered.

'You okay?' Mandy asked, looking up from the laptop screen where  _Spirited Away_ was playing.

Ian frowned. 'Fine.'

Mandy's eyes flicked to his phone. 'On Tumblr, huh?'

'Yeah.'

'Posting about a certain someone..?' 

'Maybe.'

Mandy grinned. 'Ever gonna tell me who it is?'

Ian bit his lip and reached over to pause the movie. 'Won't tell anyone, right?'

'Of course not.' Mandy said, trying to keep her tone even, and avoiding it going high pitched and weird. 'Who is he? Do I know him?'

Ian cleared his throat. 'It, uh. It's...' he took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly before whispering, 'It's Mickey.'

Mandy blinked, momentarily stunned by the knowledge. 'Like... Mickey, Mickey?'

'Yeah.'

'My brother, Mickey? Mikhailo Milkovich, Mickey? That one?'

Ian nodded. 'I was expecting you to laugh.'

'There's still time.' Mandy replied. 'You're serious?'

'Completely.'

'Oh my God.'

 

* * *

 

**im-not-his-keeper**

> *jumps in through your bedroom window* and i don'T WANT THE WORRRLD TO SEE MEEEE
> 
> *throws self onto your bed* 'CAUSE I DON'T THI _NK THAT THEY'D UNDERSTAND  
> _
> 
> *curls into your blankets*  _WHEN EV **ERYTHING'S MADE TO BE BROKEN**_
> 
> *rolls into a ball and onto the floor*  _ **I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM**_
> 
> *stands up* *throws confetti* *cartwheels out window while sobbing*

 

* * *

 

'Damn, Gallagher's got a serious hard on for someone, huh?' Mickey said, glancing up at Mandy over the top of his laptop's screen.

Mandy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 'You jealous?'

'Of what?'

'The person that's aimed at?'

Mickey narrowed his eyes. 'What if I am?'

'Do you...' Mandy tilted her head curiously. Mickey hated when she did that. It always made her look like an owl, eyeing up a small mouse for its next meal. 'Do you like him?'

'He's not too bad.' Mickey shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole situation.

'No, like,  _like_ like him.'

'What are we, twelve?' 

'Answer the damn question.'

'Yes! Okay? Yes.'

'Oh my God.'

 

* * *

 

**mikhailomilkovich**

> what if you thought the person you like liked someone else even though you had no proof
> 
> what if you tried to tell yourself that you don't actually like them but then you know that you're just lying to yourself and you like them more than you actually thought
> 
> what if you had a crush on someone and they had a crush on you back
> 
> what if you liked a guy and they didn't know that you were gay
> 
> what if you were both just too chickenshit to say anything and nothing ever happened
> 
> what if

 

* * *

 

 **im-not-his-keeper** liked your post:  _[text] what if you thought the person you like..._

'Oh Jesus fucking Christ.' Mickey cried. 'Fuck you, you little shit stain!'

In the next room over, Mandy grinned to herself.

 

* * *

 

**mikhailomilkovich**

> just so we're clear on this
> 
> i'm gay
> 
> so
> 
> yeah

 

* * *

 

Ian picked up his phone and dialed Mandy's number. She picked up on the third ring. 'Mandy?'

'Ian?'

'Did you know about Mickey?'

'Course I did.'

'Oh.'

'Why?'

'Does he know I like him?'

'...No?'

'Oh. Okay.'

'...Okay?'

 

* * *

 

**im-not-his-keeper**

> *whispering*
> 
> hey 
> 
> hey you
> 
> i think you're cute and i wanna take u on a date
> 
> but i also want to make you scream in bed
> 
> *boops your nose*
> 
> *cartwheels away*

 

* * *

 

 **mikhailomilkovich** replied to your post:  _[text] *whispering* hey hey you i think you're cute and i.._

> that an offer, gallagher?

 

* * *

 

**im-not-his-keeper**

> **mikhailomilkovich** replied to your post:  _[text] *whispering* hey hey you i think you're cute and i..._
> 
> that an offer, gallagher?

if you're taking me up on it, definitely ;)

 

* * *

 

 **mikhailomilkovich** replied to your post:  _[text] **mikhailomilkovich**  replied to your post: [text] *whispering* hey..._

> my house is empty right now

 

* * *

 

**im-not-his-keeper**

> **mikhailomilkovich** replied to your post:  _[text] **mikhailomilkovich**_ _replied to your post: [text] **mikhailomilkovich**_ _replied to your post..._
> 
> my house is empty right now

i'm on my way


End file.
